


Friendly Companions

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dr. Who references - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Lunch, No Spoilers, Other - Freeform, chatting, fantasy novels, season four fic, television shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jennifer bond over lunch while talking about fantasy novels and Dr. Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Companions

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Dr. Who.

“Mind if I sit here?” Dr. Jennifer Keller looked up in startled surprise from her tablet to see none other than Colonel Sam Carter hefting a tray and waiting patiently for a response. She blinked for a couple of seconds, before the question clicked. 

“Oh! Oh, of course, I’m sorry…I guess I was just still in work mode,” She said sheepishly, as Sam gratefully sat across from her. The two of them had a perfect view of the stargate, which was precisely why Jennifer chose this table, so that she could see Rodney coming back into the city-probably loud and obnoxious as usual. Or, if there was trouble, she could be there in an instant. 

“So this is your first year here, right?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Jennifer said with a heavy sigh. “I’ve been working on a lot of Carson’s old stuff, trying to fix this and that, and see what he was doing…this is you’re first too, isn’t it?” She asked, already knowing the answer. 

“And it’s really ticking Daniel off,” Sam said with a laugh that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Jennifer blinked as she realized that-Sam was homesick. She half-smiled, thinking it ironic, because she felt the same way. “I can’t believe this place-it’s so…enchanting.”

“I agree,” She responded, gazing around. “Like stuff I used to read in fantasy novels. Something out of a, oh I don’t know, some high end fantasy that talked about crystal cities and skylights…”

“Utterly beautiful,” Sam whispered, and for a moment the two just sat there and gazed out at the city. 

Then Jennifer laughed. 

“What?” Sam asked, jerking back towards her, even as she was putting mustard onto her sandwich.

“Those two words you just said made me think of when Martha Jones was telling the Doctor that seeing Earth from the moon was ‘utterly beautiful’,” She admitted, and Sam laughed along with her. 

“Has McKay managed to get everyone to see that show?” She asked, amused. 

“Just about-I think he’s still explaining things to Teyla and Ronon, though,” Jennifer admitted, shrugging. 

“Good luck-I heard Sheppard was still trying to explain Star Wars to them,” Sam said, laughing. Jennifer laughed with her, and that was when the gate started dialing. 

“Ten bucks that that’s Sheppard and team,” Sam suggested, and Jennifer shook her head. 

“I’m not taking that bet,” She teased, unwrapping her delicious green jello. Personally, blue was her absolute favorite, but green was second best. “Hey, maybe we can get together and watch Dr. Who again-just the two of us. It’s been a while since I’ve done a girl’s night,” She offered, and Sam grinned at her, even as she was tapping her radio. 

“Chuck? Yeah, I see ‘em,” Sam was saying. “Yeah, I know. I’ll be there in a bit, let me finish up lunch. Tell Sheppard and his team that I’ll debrief them in an hour,” Sam ordered, before clicking her radio off and turning back to Jennifer. “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer,” Sam said, and added with a grin, “It’ll be fantastic.”

Jennifer managed to keep a straight face for all of three seconds before promptly busting up, and Sam joined her just as quickly. 

They may not be inside of a TARDIS, but they did have their own friendly companions.

~*~

End


End file.
